


The Ichinose Museum Private Collection

by Lana_Fair



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Drawing, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, hc that Tokiya can't draw animals but is amazing at drawing people, no beta ed, no one knows tho - Freeform, princess carry, secret sketchbooks, sleepy Otoya, the Ichinose Museum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Fair/pseuds/Lana_Fair
Summary: The Ichinose Museum was filled with drawings resembling those of a 5 year-old. Tokiya, for the love of God, could not draw animals and yet that was what his fans demanded. What he could draw were portraits, especially of a certain red head.





	The Ichinose Museum Private Collection

**Author's Note:**

> People make fun of Tokiya's drawings but I think he's amazing because he's drawing. He's doing something and that's already beautiful. 
> 
> I'll proofread it again later once the story is not as fresh in my mind

The Ichinose Museum was filled with drawings resembling those of a 5 year-old.

Fans loved it but they loved everything their idols created so there was that. Ren even made fun of it. Otoya made a lousy attempt at complimenting the artwork only to provide Tokiya with knowledge that his animal drawing skills were _bad_. He couldn’t draw a dog to save his life.

What Tokiya could do was draw people. Especially a certain red head.

His drawer was filled with sketchbooks of various sizes. Each page consisted of drawings of Otoya in various stages of completion. Some were just simple sketches, some were portraits packed with detail and shading. Each one was beautiful, Tokiya’s treasure, but also his greatest secret. Even greater than Hayato was. This one, it could never see the light of day. Never. To have those drawings found out would mean Tokiya’s impossibly annoying crush would be revealed. He couldn’t have that.

So, Tokiya just settled on drawing Otoya both from memory and when the boy wasn’t looking. There was one sketchbook dedicated to Otoya playing football only. How his hair flowed when he was running, how his muscles flexed, how the skin glistered with sweat in the sun; Tokiya took a great care of details. Otoya’s smiling face was his secret pleasure to draw. Good the boy smiled so much, providing Tokiya with tons of reference.

After each new drawing added the sketchbook was returned to the drawer and locked away. No one would ever see those drawings. Even if they deserved to have their own museum much more than Tokiya’s misshapen animals.

Said sketchbook was now balanced against Tokiya’s leg, a pencil in his hand. With steady motions he traced the lead on the paper. Strokes slowly took shape and then there was a table with a body leaning against it. Locks of red hair looking soft against the wood as it cascaded down Otoya’s sleeping face. Little wrinkle on his freckled nose as he dreamt of something. Long lashes throwing shade on rosy cheeks which were squished against the boy’s arm used as a pillow. Pink lips, sweeter than candy, slightly open as Otoya let out light snores. All made their way onto the paper.

Otoya whimpered in his sleep, the wrinkle on his nose deeper than before. The position was clearly an uncomfortable one but the boy didn’t seem like he was anywhere close to wake up. With a sigh Tokiya stood up and put his sketchbook back into the drawer with an intention to finish the drawing later. Otoya didn’t flinch when Tokiya carefully maneuvered him in the chair to rest his back against it. He did let out a whimper when Tokiya placed his arm under Otoya’s knees and around his back to pick him up. The boy still didn’t wake up, just lolled his head against Tokiya’s shoulder. He was heavy, but the bed was close so it wasn’t a problem. He was used to having Otoya’s weight on himself, considering the amount of times the boy just launched himself at Tokiya, carefree because he knew damn well Tokiya wouldn’t let him fall. Still, Tokiya would be lying if he said he didn’t stumble while putting Otoya down. The fall must have woken him up because he stirred and let out an unhappy noise.

“Mmm… Tokiya?” Otoya mumbled out, his voice thick with sleep, eyes barely open. Tokiya had to cross his own to look into them, their noses almost touching.

“Shh. Go back to sleep.” Otoya blinked a few times before nodding. Slightly straining his neck the boy raised his head up and pecked Tokiya’s lips. For a brief moment Tokiya wondered if he’d ever be able to convey how sweet they were with his drawings.

“G’night, Tokiyan.” Otoya smiled sweetly and made himself comfortable on the pillow. It was a matter of seconds before his breathing evened out and he was asleep again.

“Goodnight. I love you.” Tokiya smiled as he brushed Otoya’s fringe away and realized that maybe he wouldn’t be finishing his drawing as soon as he thought he would.


End file.
